Her Genesis
by PneumaDoubt
Summary: I decided upon keeping the body of Hyuuga Hinata, reviving her essence to let her feel the pain of acknowledging my work; someone had to. Even as she sought the graves, she still be incapable of crying. Perhaps this numbed her. I couldn't help and admire the frail femininity that seemed to cling by my side in a most detached way. Pein & Hinata
1. Prologue

Author's Introduction -

Pein/Nagato x Hinata.

Place - Amegakure - Devu's Tower (Devu's Path Living space.)/ Demonic Statue of the Outer Path cave.

Starting Date/Time - 147 Days after Judgment. January 3rd. 11 in the evening.

Setting: Deceased the land of Shinobi, every last grave had been filled. Within the thousands lay the former Kyuubi known upon as Naruto Uzumaki. His team; Dead. His elders; Dead. The villages; Dead. The 9 beasts in the palm of mine and Madara's. My genesis began when the Hyuuga interfered; I spiked the metal rod throughout her physical... Yes, the sight had distressed the Kyuubi... Just not enough to unleash and save himself or his comrades. I decided upon keeping the body of Hyuuga Hinata, reviving her essence to let her feel the pain of acknowledging my work; someone had to. Even as she sought the graves, she still is incapable of crying. Perhaps, it hit home. Perhaps my work was so powerful, she expected this. Perhaps she had faith I was capable of doing such a work. Perhaps this numbed her. I couldn't help and admire the frail femininity that seemed to cling by my side in a most detached way. I was to be all that remained before the Judgment, I was to be that piece she never to leave, the God who she versed; and who killed her. How fearful she was of moving on, holding onto a past, but do as the Hyuuga may, I had shown the world what true pain is. It is now time for me to recreate the world with the Uchihas on my right, the Hyuuga on my left.


	2. Chapter I

**Author's Note- So, an odd couple, yeah. xD I am still in thought of some scenarios I could place them in. If you like, please favorite. It is still a work in progress.**

* * *

147 Days A.J. (After Judgment)

January 3rd, 11 Post Meridian.

Amegakure | Deva's Tower

Barren; lavender eyes that blessed me, sought afar from my perch. To see worldly hues unbeknownst a common naked pupil, in which man's mind be incapable of comprehending the spectrums of color. What a curse, buried abaft the grotesque—or perhaps the grotesque to be secluded and frightened. However, such of my gaze drifted below, to go after the cascade of water, descending from clouds—much lighter than the normalcy. There, hurried my people, dwellers in which carried my word before Judgment, they had acknowledged what pain was long prior, eternally war cursing their mind. It had seemed no matter the years they lived along terrains of Amegakure, each dweller still hurried to shelter. These to be people in which pursue their faith into me.

Before Judgment; the lot resisted, levering their faith within my fellow Uzumaki. Thus, upon my revelation, my genesis began. Though a rather doubtful what-if, I'd wonder, had they submitted, if their fate would have been anything other than death? Have I the patience, and killed Uzumaki Naruto alone, how many to surrender right then, in consideration of their only hope. They conveyed their belief to a large extent inside a mere boy. However, I glance back at my bashful approach with dismay. I took the spirits I had planned on keeping.

To take the account of a little Hyuuga woman, I'd embellished the metal spike, pluming her organs as she intervene my project. Along my fingertips been Naruto, the length of his pupils, this boy witness an end to his friend's life, subsequent to her love confession. Had she stayed, observing along the side-lanes, my own admiration of her never to peak? The woman could have been the majority; letting pounds of breadth dress her own corpse. Instead, she shows her faith by words, the vague reality being of fear. Fear in losing Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata's lack of conviction against his ability caused her death, but established particular means that didn't go unnoticed. The rods that sliced Naruto's joints enlightened her of my capability to prevail.

I'd explain this a single time when the woman to ask, 'Why am I deemed worthy, Lord?'

I sat upon the tongue of my tower, from its throat entrance I could hear awakening arousal of her slumber, the femininity shifting beneath thin sheets. Concerning my encircled orbs to seek her frail form, my head turns to my mattress. Alike clock-work, into the unlit concrete-tower, her luminous ivories fluttered breaking such a dark room, this woman awakened. Perhaps by the mere pressure of my own gaze. We'dwatch each other, together.

Hyuuga, how does the pain feel, coming to be so clingy to the artificial form you hail 'Lord'? It is what causes the frequent nightmares I bless you with Hyuuga, it keeps such a faith endowed forever.

The femininity ascended the weight upon her elbows, lifting herself to sit. Her bare form fiddling with the fine sheets to drape around her nudity, cold concrete met heels and then began her steady padding to join her Deva's company. My head and gaze converted back upon towers of metal and the rain that soaked my land, it was her beauty that intimidated me.

I studied upon her naked form a night, not too long ago, her heaving and embarrassment had given more life than I may ever tell as she lie—inferior. To hold power over women never did appeal to me. A woman's body; never did I lust after. A woman's anatomy, shall I exclaim beauteous, not within lust either. Perhaps how soft each curve graced, perhaps the womanly form was to be bred so the womanly form could care for her offspring and nurture—unlike the man's who focused on power in war, domination, finance, and lust.

Kneeling against my back, had I felt the woman curl, barely sheltered against the rain above. She shivered into the sheets, having left a trail of linen upon the cement that followed to the bed. Her nose rested against my spine. Had this woman know me to keep no bodily warmth, or was the femininity clinging in a way to prod mercy?

"Return to your bed, Hyuuga,"

"You kept m-me in distress, Pein-sama."

"You heed your own past." The depth of my voice silenced her for now, followed by obedience, the smaller femininity ascended back to the nest, from which I proceeded in banning her sleeping qualms. I trust myself to never again leave the woman within restless dreams, consider it a vague gift you'd never realize, Hyuuga. As I'd study the noises of her shifts, once more I sided my neck, peering one eye to witness the two peeking lavenders gazing back, her head resting against a pillow, upon the next minute her lashes fluttered shut in submission.


End file.
